


Trying to Forget

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath, Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex Pollen, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Jean tries very hard to forget what happened between her and Charles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/gifts).
  * Inspired by [an unusual flowering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734145) by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps). 
  * In response to a prompt by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps) in the [xmen_remix_madness2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2016) collection. 



Jean tries to forget.

Tries to forget how it felt to have all her senses clouded, all her focus on one thing and one alone. Her body desperate, her mind unable to process anything except need and then the pleasure, the overwhelming pleasure. The frantic touching, the heat of it, the way Charles – the _Professor’s_ hands felt on her, the way his mind felt when he was as caught up in it as she was, lost and foggy with pure _want_.

She tries to forget what it was like to be on his lap. The way his hands felt when they were on her breasts, cupping, caressing. The way it felt to have him inside her, to want something so very much and to get it, to be lost in that moment and not care about anything else except having him touch her, _want_ her ...

She tries to forget. She really does. She avoids being alone with the Professor. She smiles only when it seems appropriate, she doesn’t meet his eyes when she can help it. She shields her mind from his and hopes desperately that nothing slips out when she is close to him. Hopes nothing slips out when she’s in bed at night and half-asleep, dreaming of gentle hands and a body pressed against hers.

If she keeps trying to forget, eventually, it will disappear. Eventually, she will not be tempted to go back to him. To get on his lap like she did before, to hold him, to touch his skin and have him touch hers. To feel him inside her. To see what it would be like if they had more time, time to do things slowly, to explore, to _enjoy_ ...

To feel what it would be like to kiss him. To have him kiss her.

But she mustn’t. They mustn’t.

So Jean really, _really_ tries to forget.


End file.
